


A la luz de las estrellas

by Dzeta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, One Shot, wolfstar
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4848083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzeta/pseuds/Dzeta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius y Remus, con un castigo de por medio, tendrán que pasar la noche en la Torre de Astronomía. ¿Surgirá la chispa entre ellos?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A la luz de las estrellas

La temporada de quidditch en Hogwarts estaba por comenzar ese año. Los miembros de los equipos, así como los roces y ánimos (que habían estado caldeándose desde semanas atrás entre las casas), se habían vuelto aun más rudos que de costumbre cargando el ambiente de rivalidad y un fuerte espíritu de competitividad.

Valiéndose de ello Sirius alegó en su defensa ante Minerva McGonagall que la riña que había comenzado contra aquellos tres Slytherin, entre los que se encontraba su hermano Regulus, había sido provocada por dicho ambiente. Pero Remus, testigo presencial de los hechos y también participante activo en aquella pelea, sabía que los motivos de Sirius para responder a las provocaciones de los Slytherin habían sido muy diferentes.

Todo, en efecto, había comenzado como una discusión sobre quidditch entre miembros de casas rivales, pero los reclamos y las palabras ácidas de Regulus hacia Sirius acerca de su pertenencia a Gryffindor y su innegable traición a los Black habían prendido la mecha para iniciar una pelea aún mayor. Y lo que había hecho que Sirius saltara definitivamente sobre su hermano fueron los insultos que éste dirigió a Remus y el fuerte puñetazo que Regulus le lanzó al prefecto cuando éste intentó poner paz entre ambos hermanos.

Sirius se sentía orgulloso de que, a pesar de que habían sido dos contra tres, los Slytherin no salieron bien librados de la pelea y al menos Regulus se había llevado un ojo morado y un bonito par de cuernos en la cabeza como recordatorio de lo que le deparaba el futuro si se atrevía a meterse otra vez con él o a insultar siquiera con la mirada a su amigo. Sin embargo, tampoco Sirius y Remus quedaron ilesos. Remus terminó con la nariz rota, producto del puñetazo de Regulus, y Sirius lucía un labio roto y una tremenda quemadura en el brazo izquierdo provocada por un incendio mal lanzado.

La reprimenda por parte de la Profesora McGonagall tuvo lugar en la enfermería mientras Madame Pomfrey los sanaba de sus heridas. McGonagall suspendió todos sus permisos de salida a Hogsmeade y les mandó como castigo ayudar esa misma noche a la recién llegada Profesora Sinistra con la preparación del material que usaría para impartir sus clases.

Así pues, luego de pasar la tarde en la sala común contando a James y Peter algunos de los pormenores de la pelea, Sirius y Remus se encaminaron hacía la Torre de Astronomía para cumplir con su castigo.

Estaba anocheciendo cuando ambos chicos entraron al aula de la Profesora Sinistra.

Se trataba de un lugar muy amplio de cuyas paredes de corte circular colgaban mapas estelares y una gran cantidad de reproducciones en miniatura de los planetas con sus respectivas lunas y orbitas que el anterior Profesor de Astronomía solía utilizar para explicar la clase. También había ahí numerosos telescopios colocados sobre su correspondiente trípode, estaban distribuidos de manera uniforme cerca de la ventana que se hallaba a un lado de la puerta del despacho de la actual Profesora.

Remus estaba por llamar a la puerta cuando esta se abrió de un tirón dando paso a Aurora Sinistra.

Mirándolos con sus enormes ojos azules, la joven profesora preguntó:

\- ¿Son ustedes los chicos que Minerva ha enviado para que me auxilien con la preparación del material que usare en mis clases?

\- Así es, Profesora –respondió el joven licántropo- Mi nombre es Remus Lupin y mi amigo es Sirius Black.

Dirigiéndose al joven de ojos grises, la Profesora apuntó:

\- Sirius. Igual que la estrella Alfa del Can Mayor ¿cierto, Señor Black?

Sirius asintió y la Profesora devolvió su atención a Lupin. Lo observó detenidamente durante un momento y, reparando en el peculiar color dorado de sus ojos, preguntó:

\- ¿Has dicho que te llamas Remus Lupin?

\- Sí.

Al instante una sombra de miedo empañó los cristalinos ojos azules de la joven profesora, quien trató de disimular su temor sonriendo nerviosamente al joven licántropo; sin embargo, su temblorosa sonrisa no fue suficiente para ocultar lo evidente, pues ambos chicos percibieron de inmediato su miedo.

Remus le devolvió la sonrisa esforzándose porque su gesto fuera lo más sincero posible y, con un tono tranquilo pero triste, dijo:

\- Supongo que el Profesor Dumbledore le habrá hablado sobre mi licantropía.

Aurora Sinistra asintió lentamente sin dejar de mirarlo con ojos espantados.

\- Y yo supongo que el Director también le explicó que no tiene por qué temer a Remus -intervino Sirius sin preocuparse por controlar el timbre de molestia en su voz- Él es un buen chico… un chico muy especial -añadió suavizando su tono cuando el gris de su mirada se cruzó con las orbes doradas de Remus quien le sonreía débilmente- Es mejor que muchos que presumen de ser sangre limpia, es bastante agradable, es confiable y también es uno de mis mejores amigos. Yo le aseguro que no tiene por qué sentir miedo de él.

Al escuchar la vehemente defensa que Sirius hacía de su amigo licántropo, Aurora Sinistra se sintío profundamente avergonzada por su inicial reacción. Sirius tenía razón. Ni siquiera conocía a Remus y ya le estaba juzgando. Decidida a reparar su error, miró al joven de ojos dorados y dijo:

\- Discúlpeme, Señor Lupin. Me dejé llevar por la primera impresión, pero no volverá a ocurrir.

Remus le sonrió ligeramente.

\- No se preocupe, Profesora.

Ambos se sonrieron, está vez con autentica sinceridad, y la Profesora se dispuso a repartirles las tareas en las que tendrían que ocuparse.

-... y cuando terminen de ordenar alfabéticamente las listas de las constelaciones –decía Aurora Sinistra señalándoles una enorme pila de pergaminos viejos- necesito que limpien estos catalejos y que calibren cada uno de los telescopios...

\- ¡¿Cada uno?! -protestó Sirius- Son demasiados.

\- Bueno, si no recuerdo mal, están aquí para cumplir un castigo ¿no es así, Señor Black? -dijo la Profesora con tono jovial y sonriendo abiertamente - Además, tendrán toda la noche para hacerlo y el cielo a su entera disposición para probarlos uno por uno. Así que entre más pronto comiencen más pronto terminarán, ¿no cree?

Sirius dejó de protestar; no tenía mucho sentido quejarse si Aurora Sinistra tomaba sus quejas con semejante desparpajo. Tanto él como Remus comenzaron a trabajar en silencio y al cabo de cuatro horas ya habían adelantado bastante su labor. Las listas de las constelaciones ya estaban debidamente ordenadas y reposaban sobre el escritorio de la Profesora, los catalejos estaban todos limpios y colocados en sus estuches de cuero, la totalidad de los telescopios ya habían sido minuciosamente calibrados y solo restaba probar que funcionaran adecuadamente.

Cerca de media noche, Aurora Sinistra salió a la terraza de la Torre en donde Sirius y Remus examinaban la bóveda celeste comprobando un par de telescopios.

\- ¡Excelente, señores! -exclamó la Profesora al comprobar el trabajo de los chicos- Teniendo en cuenta lo bien que han desempeñado su labor no creo que haya problema alguno si los dejo solos para que terminen lo que les resta, ¿o me equivoco? –añadió reprimiendo un bostezo mientras consultaba el extraño reloj que llevaba en la muñeca izquierda.

\- No, no habrá ningún problema, Profesora -se apresuró a responder Sirius.

\- De acuerdo, entonces los dejo. Debo ir a dormir para estar fresca y radiante mañana que será cuando el Profesor Dumbledore me presentará ante todo el colegio –dijo Aurora Sinistra haciéndoles un guiño a ambos y, cuando ya iba camino a su despacho, agregó- No olviden cerrar bien la puerta del aula cuando se marchen.

Sirius y Remus asintieron mientras la veían cerrar la puerta de su despacho.

\- Me agrada –dijo Remus.

\- ¿Te agrada? –preguntó Sirius con un tono que Remus no fue capaz de interpretar.

\- Sí –respondió el castaño mirándolo- ¿A ti no?

Sirius se encogió de hombros y dijo:

\- No me ha gustado que desconfiara de ti al principio. Tampoco me gustó que te mirara con temor.

\- Ya veo –dijo Remus- Sin embargo, después de todo lo que tú le dijiste sobre mí, parece que cambió su punto de vista.

\- Eso es verdad.

Se hizo una pausa entre ellos en la que Remus se acercó a Sirius y dijo:

\- Gracias.

Sirius lo miró sorprendido.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque me crees un buen chico… un chico muy especial, según tus propias palabras. Porque me crees mejor que muchos y confías en mí. Y porque me has dejado ser tu amigo a pesar de lo que soy.

\- ¿Y puedo saber qué eres? –preguntó Sirius un poco confundido.

\- Una criatura de la oscuridad. Un chico que ha sido condenado a ser esclavo de la luna llena y de una maldición que me arrastra a buscar muerte y sangre al amparo de ella. Un ser maldito, Sirius. Eso es lo que soy.

Por un segundo Sirius lo miró severamente. No le gustaba que Remus se expresara de esa manera de sí mismo. Al cabo de un momento meneó la cabeza y, colocando el telescopio con el que había estado trabajando sobre el trípode más cercano, dijo:

\- Tú eres más que eso, Remus -afirmó Sirius girandose de nuevo hacia él para sujetarlo por los hombros. Fijando su mirada gris en los ojos dorados añadió:- Eres mucho más que eso. Tú tienes más luz que oscuridad dentro de ti y más bondad que maldad en tu corazón. Y eso es lo único que importa…, eso es lo único que me importa, Rem.

Movido por un sentimiento inexplicable y tremendamente poderoso, Sirius llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla de Remus quien lo miraba fijamente. En el momento en que su mano rozó la cálida piel del licántropo una sensación de vértigo se adueñó de sus sentidos y se hizo mucho más intensa cuando, sin ser del todo conciente de que lo hacía, comenzó a acariciar la suave mejilla de su amigo formando suaves círculos sobre ella con el dedo pulgar.

\- Tú eres…, eres… Tú no eres una criatura oscura, Rem –pudo articular Sirius con esfuerzo mientras con su mirada recorría las delicadas facciones del castaño- Para mí no lo eres. Para mí eres solo Remus Lupin. Mi Remus Lupin.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Sirius se acercó lentamente a él y lo besó en los labios. Al instante aquella sensación de vértigo que había sentido al acariciar su mejilla se multiplicó por mil y se disparó al infinito cuando sintió que Remus le correspondía.

Al principio ambos dejaron que fuera una caricia muy suave, y hasta ligeramente tímida porque así era una caricia definitivamente deliciosa; sin embargo, al cabo de un mínuto, Remus, deseando profundizar más el beso y disfrutar todavía más de él, se atrevió a rozar con su lengua los labios del animago como pidiéndole permiso para adentrarse en su boca. Sin dudarlo, Sirius separó sus labios, pero no para dejarle paso sino para contraatacar con su propia lengua y Remus soltó un leve gemido al sentir la suave pero persistente fricción que producía la cálida lengua de Sirius al frotarse y entrelazarse con la suya.

Y no solo sus lenguas libraban una batalla dentro de sus bocas sino también sus manos. Pero era una batalla perdida por Remus pues las manos del chico de ojos grises eran exigentes y posesivas, igual que su boca. Con una de ellas, Sirius lo sujetaba con firmeza de la nuca mientras que con la otra le acariciaba suavemente la espalda.

Ante aquello, Remus enredó sus largos dedos en los negros cabellos de su amigo dejando que Sirius lo apretara contra su cuerpo con más fuerza que antes al tiempo que su acelerado corazón saltaba de emoción dentro de su pecho. El castaño apenas podía respirar y cada una de sus terminales nerviosas era una maraña de intensas sensaciones.

Eres fuego, Sirius pensaba cuando el animago, sin dejar de recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos, lo empujó suavemente contra la pared de la torre para seguir besándolo.

Y, ahí, bajo la luz de las estrellas, ambos estaban completa y absolutamente entregados a ese beso, a sentirse la piel aún por encima de la ropa y a enredarse desesperadamente uno en el otro.

\- Regulus se equivoca... –musitó entrecortadamente Remus cuando al fin se separaron un poco para respirar y pudo clavar sus hermosos ojos dorados en la brillante mirada gris de Sirius.

-¿Regulus?-preguntó Sirius, ligeramente desconcertado, pero enseguida recordó las palabras ácidas y dolorosas que su hermano pequeño le había dicho horas antes.

-Sí... Lo dices de mí, pero en ti también hay mucha más luz que oscuridad. Por eso es que tu hermano se equivoca. Porque yo sé que aunque lleves la sangre de los Black en las venas, tú no eres como ellos. Tú resplandeces. Igual que la estrella que lleva tu nombre. E, igual que ella, brillas con una luz que no se extingue.

Entonces Remus, tomándolo de la mano, lo llevó junto a uno de los telescopios y pidió:

\- Muéstramela, por favor. Déjame ver tu estrella.

Sirius sonrió, luego se inclinó y, enfocando la lente, ubicó su estrella guía en la bóveda celeste.

\- Ahí está –dijo haciéndose a un lado para dejar que Remus mirara.

\- Sirio –musito el castaño-, la estrella más brillante de todo el firmamento.

\- Sí, lo es. Y desde ahora, Sirio siempre buscará a su luna para que le haga compañía.

Remus apartó la mirada del cielo estrellado y la posó sobre Sirius. Con voz tranquila y segura dijo:

\- Y la luna siempre estará ahí para su estrella. Siempre.

Las estrellas brillaban con fuerza cuando Sirius volvió a besarlo y Remus se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que deseaba esos labios más que a nada en el mundo a pesar de haberlos besado hacía apenas unos minutos. Y no solo ansiaba los besos de Sirius, también deseaba que sus manos volvieran a recorrer su cuerpo como lo habían hecho antes y moría por perderse entre sus brazos e ir aún más allá.

Después de un rato ambos chicos abandonaban la Torre de Astronomía dispuestos a buscar un sitio mas privado. Sirius, antes de cerrar la puerta del aula con cuidado, echó un vistazo a su alrededor y a los luceros que seguían centelleando fuera, en la terraza de la torre y guardó cada detalle en su mente pues desde aquel momento en adelante, la Torre de Astronomía sería uno de sus sitios preferidos de Hogwarts.

FIN


End file.
